Keitaro, Warrior of Hinata House
by knightwolf20x
Summary: Everyone knew Keitaro had great potential in martial arts, what if he acted on that potential? See how the residents of Hinata House interact with the new warrior comes into their happy little family.


Keitaro, Hinata House Warrior

**A/n: Greeting readers! This is my first try at a Love Hina fic. I am an American and will be using the manga's I have for reference. As I have said in my other Fics. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, reviews are the lifeblood of an author, and flames will be ignored.**

**Chapter 1. Warrior's Return.**

A young man stood at the bottom of a large stone stair way. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of camouflaged cargo shorts and sandals on his feet. He wore thin box framed glasses, had brown eyes and a scar that ran down his cheek and disappeared under his shirt. The front portion of his hair was scruffy while the back was braided and fell down to his shoulders. On the left side of his back was an elongated object wrapped in cloth, while on the right loosely hung a back pack with the little amount of clothes he had with him.

"I can't believe that it has been nine years since I was last here." The young man said to himself. Keitaro Urashima began making the long walk up the steps becoming lost in his memories as he went along. He saw himself younger playing in a sandbox with a little girl one time he came to visit. He remembered meeting a friend of his aunt on a visit to the inn and being told that he had great potential as a warrior. His last memory of the inn was when he came back from a tournament that almost cost him his life; he unconsciously ran a finger over the scar on his cheek.

He then remembers his trip to the Gods Cry Dojo in Kyoto filled with mostly female warriors; that was when he met the man he called Master. His mind wanders to the day he departed on his trip with his Master. An older, taller girl with long straight black hair waiting by the gate; beside her was a miniature version of the girl, who looked to be around six years old, were watching them leave.

'_That was strange. Why did that pop into my head? Maybe it's a sign or something' _He thought as he walked up the stone steps.

"Well let's see how the old place is." He made it past the tea house and laid his eyes on a sight he hadn't gazed upon in years.

Hinata inn was a large building, majestic looking building. He smiled and walked up to the front door. He knocked and called out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out.

There was no answer. He took the elongated item off his shoulder and unwrapped the cloth covering, revealing a katana.

'_This isn't right; there should be more people around. Where are Aunt Haruka and Grandmother Hina?' _He thought as he walked through the halls, making sure to check the rooms as he passed. He gripped the hilt of the sword tightly in his right hand, ready to strike at any intruders. He made it to the manager's room without finding a single person around. He slowly opened the door to see that no one was in the room.

"Perhaps they are just running some errands in town." He muses while still grasping his sword. He walked back to the main floor and continued to look around.

'_If I recall correctly there should be an Open Air Hot Springs around here.' _He thought. He opened a door to reveal the hot springs that made Hinata in famous.

'_A quick dip shouldn't be a problem; I have to wait for someone to come back anyway.' _He began taking his clothes off and placing them in a basket. He walked into the hot springs with nothing but a towel around his waist and his sword in hand. He placed the sword on a nearby rock and sunk into the water.

'_Ah, I had forgotten how soothing this was. I hope Grandmother has room for me here. I wonder why she called me here in the first place.' _He pondered while resting in the hot water. He heard the door slide and assumed that a guest had entered the hot spring. He turned to see who entered and saw a young woman with long brunette hair. Other than the towel she held against her chest she was completely nude.

'_What is going on?! I didn't know this was a mixed bath!' _Keitaro made sure to try and keep his distance as a blush appearing on his face.

"Ahhh…isn't this so nice and hot?" she asks him as she eases into the water.

"…"Keitaro didn't know how to respond, he didn't have much interaction with females that weren't blood related so he was frozen in shock seeing a fully naked female standing before him.

"I love taking a soak during the day. Total heaven!" She continued.

Keitaro's shyness kept him from saying anything, all the while he inched closer to his sword.

"And guess what?" she addressed him again. He turned to see that she had gotten very close to him, too close for his comfort.

"I think my boobs are getting a little bigger! See?" She leans over to give Keitaro a better view of her…assets.

'_What is with this girl?!' _He tries to back away but he realizes that his back is against the edge of the spring.

"They're still nowhere near yours, though." She moves closer to him.

'_WHAT!'_

"Let's give 'em a squeeze!" She collided with Keitaro while trying to grope him. Keitaro could no longer keep quiet.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He shouted. The girl backed away and squinted at him. She picked up a pair of glasses that seemed to have been lying around and got a good look at him. They stared at each other for a moment before…

"AAAHH! SOMEONE HELP! IT'S A PEEPING TOM! A PERVERT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. At that moment Keitaro's flight instincts kicked. He jumped out of the water, grabbed his sword and ran out of the hot springs.

'_What is going on? She gropes me and I'm the pervert!' _He thinks while running into the changing area. He opens the door and sees another young woman around his age in the room coming towards him. He spins around the woman, narrowly avoiding her while barely grasping his shorts.

"Who was that?" She asks out loud as she watches the towel clad young man run from the changing room trying to put on his cargo shorts on.

"Kitsune, that's the pervert! Catch him!" The girl from the hot springs shouts pointing at Keitaro.

Keitaro continued running, now wearing his shorts, through the halls to try and escape his pursuers. However he runs into another girl, this one was a bit younger and not of Japanese decent judging by her tanned skin, who was carrying a basket of clothing. He was able to drop to the floor his side and slide under the basket before springing back onto his feet and continuing his escape.

"What the!" Keitaro heard a female voice from behind him.

'_It's nothing but girls around here! What's going on!' _He continues to look around for a way to throw off those following him.

He saw another girl, this one with blue hair, about the same age as the one with the basket, coming out of a room wearing an apron and carrying a ladle in her hand. He spins around her and continues running.

He found himself in one of the narrow outdoor walkways, still trying to evade his pursuers. He caught sight of a tall girl with long black hair and a sword in her hand.

'_She looks familiar…but from where?' _He mentally asked himself as he passes her.

He traverses through building before he finds his way up some stairs only to end up on the laundry deck, with no where left to run.

'_Looks like it's time to defend myself' _He turns around and holds his sword at his side, ready to draw it and fight. The girls that were following him all find him on the deck and face him all of them glaring at him.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding here, I am looking for either Haruka Urashima or Hina Urashima. They called me here to discuss something with them." He said calmly, but never dropping his defensive stance.

"Liar, if you're here on business then why were you in the hot springs?" A tall girl with long black hair demanded while pointing her own sword at him.

"My family owns this inn so why can't I enjoy some time in _our_ hot springs." He said, still keeping calm.

The brunette charged at him, throwing a punch right for his face, but Keitaro ducked under the punch, stood up behind her, grabbed the collar of her shirt and swung her back towards her friends.

"Now we know your lying," the brunette shouted after regaining her bearings, "This place hasn't been an Inn for years. This is an apartment complex for women; in other words, an all girls dorm."

Keitaro was shocked beyond words. He had come back only to find out he was intruding on a girl's dorm. Keitaro fell to his knees and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea this was a girls dorm. I shall gather my things and leave immediately." He said getting up.

"Don't bother. I shall remove you myself you vile, lecherous male!" a tall black haired girl rose her sword and prepared to strike. Keitaro unsheathed his sword and readied his own attack.

"GOD'S CRY SCHOOL: BOULDER CUTTING BLADE!" They both yell at the same time. The two ki attacks collide and cancel each other out. The two sword fighters glared at each other

"How do you know my family's/the God's Cry School techniques?" They both asked at the same time.

"I asked first." The black haired girl declared.

"My Master was a God's Cry instructor before he left me to train by myself. He taught me how to use those techniques. Now your turn, who are you and how do you know the God's Cry School techniques?" Keitaro asked sword still in hand.

"My name is Motoko Aoyama and my family owns the Gods Cry Dojo." She answered.

The others stood back and watched Kietaro and Motoko stare at each other.

'_Wait a second…Aoyama? Motoko? Could that be her?' _Keitaro quickly went through his memories, trying to remember what the girl from the dojo looked like. However, before he could place her Someone familiar interrupted his thinking.

"What's with all the racket?" A woman's voice came from the stairway.

They all look to see an older woman come up with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro lowered his sword and jogged over to his aunt. The other girls look at the aunt and nephew in surprise.

Keitaro bows slightly before addressing his aunt again.

"Aunt Haruka, I am glad to see you are well."

*Whap*

Haruka lightly hits him on the back of the head.

"I told you to cut the Aunt stuff, makes me feel old." She grumbles.

"Forgive me Aun-, erm, Haruka." He said bowing again.

"You never change do you Keitaro?" She smiled amusedly at him.

The other girls look at each other curiously.

"Um…Haruka, what's going on?" The girl he knew to be called Kitsune asked the older woman.

"Let's come inside and get my nephew the rest of his clothes before he catches a cold." She turned and walked down the stairs followed by her nephew.

-In the Building a few minutes later-

Keitaro sat in the lobby area of the dorms facing the other girls.

"And that's how I came to be here. Grandmother had asked me to come and discuss a certain matter with her and left it at that. I had no prior knowledge that the inn had changed to a girl's dorm." Keitaro stated calmly after recounting his side of the events.

He looked at the women in the room; who were all introduced to Keitaro by Haruka. Naru Narusegwa, the brunette, and Motoko Aoyama, the tall raven haired girl, were glaring at him. Mitsune Konno, aka Kitsune, had a mischievous glint in her eye. Kaolla Su, the tan girl, looked at him with her head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. Shinobu Maehara, the blue haired girl with the apron, looked a little nervous. Haruka just looked on at the scene, her face was emotionless.

"So Keitaro, did you want to know why mom called you here?" Haruka spoke up.

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, can you tell me where she is?" He asked.

"She's gone." Was his aunt's simple reply.

He sighed. "Do you know where?" he asked again.

"Around the world."

He sighed again, this just wasn't his day.

"Why did she call me here if she wasn't going to be present?"

"Don't know, but she told me to give you this." Haruka handed him a large envelope.

Keitaro took the envelope and opened it. Inside were a lot of official looking papers, so Keitaro began reading them. As he read on he became paler and paler. This really wasn't his day.

The other residents noticed his color fading and grew interested.

"Haruka, surly she can't be serious! This is…" He handed Haruka the papers. Haruka read through the papers. She skimmed the paper looking rather impassive before laying the papers on the table.

"Well congrats, Mister Landlord." She said sitting back and taking a puff from her cigarette.

"WHAT!" was the response of the other girls. They all scrambled to take a look at the papers, with Naru being the one to snatch the papers. She began to read and became pale, and then her face turned red from anger.

"ABSOLUTELY OUT OF THE QUESTION!" She finally explodes. "He can't stay here. No way!"

"I must agree with Naru-sempai. A vile male cannot be the Landlord of a girl's dorm." Motoko adds.

"I'm sorry Haruka, but I must say that I decline. It is unacceptable and improper for me to be here. I can't do this." Keitaro says glancing nervously at the girls.

"Sorry guys, but what mom says goes. From now on Keitaro's the new manager slash landlord." Haruka quells any further arguing.

Keitaro sighed but accepted his fate. He sat rigid and looked at Haruka

"So what do my duties include?" He asked, Naru and Motoko looked shocked at the young man who was so willing to give up.

"How can you go along with this?" Naru yelled.

"I am following my grandmother's wishes, haven't you been taught to listen to your elders Narusegwa-san?" He asked Naru in a calm but questioning tone.

"Do not speak to Naru-sempai in such a manner, you vile, lecherous male!" Motoko said, grabbing her sword threateningly.

"Please do not threaten me Aoyama-san, I've have been nothing but courteous to all of you and was simply asking Narusegwa-san if she would go against her parents or grandparents wishes. Also I have not called you by any unfavorable names so please don't call me so. I have never, nor will I ever do anything to brand myself as vile or lecherous." Keitaro said, slowly drawing his hand close to his sword.

"Don't give us that, you were in the hot springs waiting to peek on us!" Naru pointed an accusing finger towards the young man.

"You must have selective hearing Narusegwa-san; I told you I had no idea that it had changed form an inn to a girl's dorm. I had been traveling for years and was given little chance to bathe. I was in desperate need of a bath with warm water." Keitaro said.

Naru was about to continue ranting when she was interrupted by Shinobu. The shy blue haired girl spoke up gathering her nerves to speak.

"Um…Urashima-san, why have you been traveling for so long? Where have you been?" She asked shyly.

"Well, um, I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced, what is your name?" He asked realizing he didn't know her name.

"Um, Shinobu Meahara." She replied shyly

"Alright, Meahara-san, at first I was traveling with my sensei. At the age of nine I was training with him for about seven years traveling and studying. Then he told me he could no longer continue training me because he was getting married. He gave me some money and told me that I have to find something to strive for other than being a great warrior. I heard Tokyo University is a very prestigious college and…" He was interrupted by his aunt at this point.

"So you're back on that old track again huh? You should be what, a sophomore by now?" She queried.

"Um…actually Haruka, I…" He was interrupted again, but by the girls this time.

"YOU GO TO TOKYO UNIVERSITY!" they all shout in unison, looking shocked and impressed.

"What, no, hold on, I was going to…" That was as far as they let him make it.

"Is it true? You gotta be in the top percentile for Tokyo U…" Kitsune asks.

"Um… I think it's the top ninety-sixth percentile…" Keitaro responds, rubbing his chin while thinking.

"Did you hear that?! Ninety-sixth percentile!"

They were all amazed, though they were also completely misunderstanding him. Keitaro kept trying to set them straight but they were too busy excitably chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey now, listen…" that was a no go.

"So which program?" Kitsune asked, he knew he should try to tell him the truth but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Well their History or Archeology programs seem good, but the law program looked good too…"

"Did you hear?! Tokyo U's Law program! He's going to be a big-shot lawyer or at the Ministry of Finance!"

'_They must all suffer from selective hearing! Haven't even tried for it yet and they all think that I'm going for a law degree?'_

"_So this little samurai man is really in the college of law at Tokyo U!? Plus as the grandson of this dorm's owner, he must be a rich little bon-bon. This is my chance!" _Kitsune thought.

"Alirght," Kitsune said out loud and turned to the other residents, "How about it guys? Why don't we let the counselor stay here?"

"Huh? Counselor?" Keitaros' head was spinning.

The other girls began agreeing with Kitsune's idea, except for one.

"Hold on, Kitsune! This is still a girl's dorm! You can't just change your mind on a whim!" Naru objected.

"What, Narusegwa? You'd throw out this poor young man? This sweet boy who's stressed over missing his grandmother?" Kitsune said trying to guilt Naru into letting Keitaro stay.

"We all know him now. It would be so uncool to refuse him." Motoko followed up seeming to accept his status as a Tokyo U student and forgive him for being a male.

"Don't be mean, Narusegwa!" Shinobu pleaded with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Meanie. Old Hag." Was heard from Su.

"Fine. We'll welcome him in…for now." Naru gave in. Thus peer pressure wins again.

"Welcome to Hinata House!" They all said together.

"Well, thank you but, I'm not a Tokyo U student yet. The truth is that I'm going to be trying to enter Tokyo University this year." He was finally able to talk.

They all stared at him and then acted.

"WHAT!" was shouted and Naru and Motoko attacked while the others just watched.

Keitaro dodged a punch from Naru and deflected a sword strike from Motoko.

"Please ladies, I thought we were past this!" Keitaro says, dodging both attacks. The other residents just look on as Keitaro kept ducking and dodging attack.

"How dare you trick us into letting you stay, you vile, perverted male!" Motoko shouted. After a minute he had enough he pulled out his sword, and blocked Motoko's blade, while he catches Naru's fist with his other hand.

"Now Ladies, can't we try to get a long? We may not like it but I am here to stay. Tomorrow I will be making a list of thing that are in need of repairs and ask you to let me know of any repairs that you need done. Now if you'll excuse me." He released Naru's fist and disentangled from Motoko's sword and made his way to his room. The rest of the girl looked at the young man with awe and amazement.

'_He's an interesting one.' _Kitsune thought with a sly grin.

'_He's fast, and very skillful. It seems I now have a worthy opponent, even if he is a male.' _Motoko thought seeing an opportunity to get stronger.

'_Wow, he's amazing' _Shinobu admired.

'_Argh, He touched me, that Sicko! I'll get him out of here, if it's the last thing I do.'_ Naru plotted.

'_Same old Kei, all business and never any fun. I hope he gets to experience some normalcy while he's here.' _Haruka took out a cigarette and lit it as she walked out.

'_He's fun. I hope I can do some experiments on him.' _Su began to plot the many toys and inventions she would use on Keitaro.

-Later That Day-

Keitaro wasn't seen again till dinner. Kitsune tried to sneak in but found the door seemed to be stuck. After a few failed attempts she gave up and left to find a way to occupy herself. When Shinobu called everyone to eat Keitaro was one of the last to come down. He quickly grabbed a cup of instant Ramen and boiled the water. The girls looked at him curiously.

"Um…Urashima-san aren't you going to eat?" Shinobu asked curious and slightly hurt that he wouldn't eat her food.

"What do you mean? I have my food here." He replied lifting up the Ramen cup and giving it a little shake.

"So what Shinobu-chan's cooking not good enough for you, Urashima?" Naru snipped, contempt in her voice.

"That's not it at all, I just didn't know if you wanted a stranger to eat with you. It would be rude of me just to assume I can join you and eat as if I was a welcomed guest." He replied.

That shut her up. He was about to take his cup back up to his room until Shinobu stopped him.

"Um…Urashima-san, you can sit and eat with us…if you want to that is." She quietly invited him to eat. The other residents looked at her, Su was grinning, Kitsune looked ready to tease the girl mercilessly, and Naru and Motoko stared at her wondering why she had done that.

Keitaro smiled, "Thank you for offering but I know where my presence is not well tolerated and I do not wish to disrupt your meal." And with that being said he ascended the stairs.

"Wow you girls must have made a strong impression on him." Kitsune remarked. Naru just huffed.

"Good, let him eat up there. Why would we want some pervert to sit and eat with us anyway?" She said angrily. Motoko nodded in agreement.

"Naru-sempai is right, who knows what depraved thoughts are running through his mind." She said sipping some tea.

"I think you should give him more of a chance. He seems really nice." Shinobu said shyly.

"Yeah, he's funny. I like him." Su said, sounding quite childish. "I bet he can survive my experiments." Everyone had a sweat drop form in their head at the tanned girls' words.

"I think we're in for some interesting time with him around. Things are bound to become a little livelier from now on." Kitsune said with her trade mark mischievous grin.

-Manager (Keitaro's) Room-

Keitaro was sitting on the floor in the lotus position, meditating over the events of the day. He was drawn to one thing.

_She said her name was Aoyama. I wonder if she is Tsuruko Aoyama little sister. Perhaps she can help me defeat Tsuruko and earn the right to train under her.' _He thought. Keitaro meditated for another hour or so before he decided to start decorating and setting up his new room. After he put away the last of the clothing he had in his bag he changed into his training clothes. He made his way back to the roof deck carrying his bokken.

He trained with his sword for a few hours losing himself in his training. His mind thought about his training, drifting towards his first encounter with his Sensei, which led to his training at the Gods Cry Dojo where his sensei taught, drifting to his encounter with the Aoyama sisters. That's when the synapsis in his brain made the connection.

'_That was Motoko-hime! It seems she doesn't recognize me. Now I have to start training with her…wait, why is she here and not back at the dojo?'_ His mind was generating so many questions. He decided that he had to talk to Motoko as soon as he could. He finally finished his exercises and noticed how dark it was. He then noticed that he wasn't alone.

He turned and saw Shinobu standing by the roof balcony a few feet away. He got up and walked over by her, making himself known by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Eeeep!" she jumped slightly, startled by the warrior. She began to lose her balance, but Keitaro caught her arm and helped her re-steady herself.

"Maehara-san! Are you alright? I'm sorry for startling you." He apologized, bowing to the girl.

Shinobu took a few calming breaths before speaking. "No it's fine. I was just lost in thought up here that's all."

"So I take it you come up here often?" He asked.

"Well, just when I have a lot on my mind." She replied shyly.

"Care to talk about it?" He asks her in a soft voice.

She looks at him and wonders why he would want to hear the troubles of a preteen girl. She decided that he didn't seem so bad and is going to be around after a lot so what could it hurt? Little did they know their conversation was being watched.

"Well my parents are in the middle of a divorce…" She then went on for the next few hours just sitting and talking with her new manager.

-Later that evening-

After their talk Keitaro walked Shinobu back to her room and bid her a good night. He enjoyed her company and she slightly reminded him of his sister.

"_I wonder how Kanako is doing." _He thought to himself as he walked away from Shinobu's room.

**End Chapter One.**

**A/N: As I said before I am an American and only know about the customs and cultures of Japan from the Anime's I watch, Manga's I read and game's I play. Please do not judge me too harshly if I mix both western and eastern customs in my fanfics. Constructive criticism is appreciated and flames will be ignored. **


End file.
